The Norn-Rash
by Pretty Norma L
Summary: Kenzi's rash has yet to be resoved. Dreams and Dyson involved. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl or anything to do with it. All rights belong to who they may. This is just for fun out of boredom.  
**Author's Note:** In season 3 I see that they have yet to address Kenzi's rash. Nor do I know just how long its been since the defeat of the Garuda. I'm going to go with a month. Also there is most likely spelling mistakes I tried my best to fix them. I don't think this story will go on for more than four chapters mostly because I get bored with writing and I write on my phone first. :)

* * *

spe

**Part One**

**Kenzi's POV**

I sat on the couch clicking away at the X-box control. It was 9:30 according to my phone when I checked the time after getting a text from Bo saying, she was going out with Dr. HotPants. So much has changed in a month, yet nothing at all, with me at least. I put down the control because my Norn-Rash as I'd come to call it started to hurt. It had made slow progress in the concern of pain and its spread. With Vex having been gone for a few days now it was definitely a lot easier to hide. I stood and made my way up stairs to take a shower and get some rest to keep the pain at bay. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and looked at my self in the mirror. Raven black long straight hair, crystal blue gray doe eyes, fairest of fair skin tone, check still fragile human Kenzi. Nothing to worry about but then I looked at my arm. Though the rash had not spread much it did change color, from a fiery red orange to a blue purple. Something to ponder I guess, maybe it's like a mood ring, maybe it's healing, and the dreadful thought maybe it's getting worse. Grabbing a pair of black pajama shorts and a gray flannel I dressed for bed. I'd been wearing long sleeves to bed just to be safe.

My room smelt of old mold mixed with Pina Colada air freshener. There is a table for my make-up and stuff. A set of shelves for my wigs. This old wardrobe we bought at a garage sale full of all my clothing. A foot locker where I keep my weapons and thing I didn't want anyone to see. Oh and the love of my life, my queen size bed with its marshmallow soft dark violet comforter and gray silk pillows and sheets. Once I settled my self into bed I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of all that I've gone through, all the places I've been. Bo and everyone, this place, the Fae, Vex, hell even Lauren, had become my family my home. I didn't want to Yoko everything because of this Norn-Rash. I pushed all these thoughts to the back of my mind as I felt sleep creep upon me.

Sleep had become quiet a mystery in its own. See since getting Dyson's Love back and getting spilled on my the weird Fae goo I'd been having a reoccurring dream. It started out that I was walking trough the wood and I would wake up and it smelled woodsy. Then the next night someone is following me. Every night just getting closer and closer. About a few days ago the male figure finally caught me, I screamed so loud both Vex and Bo ran in weapons a blazing. Since then the dreams have become erotic more vivid. Not like in the same way as my Pirate Novels just simple touches and light kisses that get me all noisey, it makes me not want to wake from them. I can't tell who the dude is but there's something familiar and comforting about him, even though he has never said a word and he's been in kind of in a blur. I also started sleeping with music on not only because of my own situation but Bo's as well. I finally fell to sleep.

**Dream POV**

She was aware that she was dreaming the moment she let go of consisousness. The moon was high in the sky laced with clouds and stars,it was a beautiful gold color, the moon was full. The dream had changed which was stange bcause every night since the start the night sky was always the same. The air was cool with its sent of the trees that surrounded her. Kenzi stood still for a moment taking in the enchantment of this dream world, hers or maybe Fae's she just didn't know. She began to walk forward feeling the moist soil on her bare feet making her wish she'd worn shoes and pants to bed as well.

Counting the minutes, she waited to feel him near. After walking for awhile she heard a branch break behind her, Kenzi glanced back. There he was, tall, lean, but other that she could make much out, maybe it was the night. It wasn't like he was faceless it was more that she knew but didn't recognize. She instinctively ran, heart beating out of excitement with just a dash of fear. Twigs breaking under her feet, feeling something she hadn't felt since before she got the Norn-Rash, a feeling of freedom. Although she didn't regret what she'd done for Dyson she feared what the fates might have in store for her. So her feet moved till she was in place unknown.

A grass land with nowhere to hide. He led her out here, easier to spot, easier to catch. Realizing there was nowhere left to hide, she stopped. Breathing hard as his arms rapped around her waist, his warm breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear, "Caught you." Kenzi felt safe. He kissed her neck tenderly and she press her small body against him. His kiss became more aggressive in response to the added pressure. A hunger arose in Kenzi like she's never felt before, taking one of the hands wrapper around her waist, lead it down the the elastic border line to the place she knew would feed her hunger. What was heard next as a result from her own action can only be described a primitive growl. With her own hand in control she pressed harder using him as a object of pleasure only causing her to desiring more. Biting on her playfully she made sounds that made him mad. His animal taking over, he popped open the top of her flannel. Fondling her newly exposed skin with his free hand. Loving the new attention Kenzi pressed and wiggle on him even more. Oh what torture she'd become, having lost what control had he reacted instinctively scraping his fingernails from just below her breast to her belly button. She screamed in pain, that's all he needed the sent of pleasure, blood and fear, he turned her to face him before she had time to do anything else. Finally she came face with the man of her dreams with out another breath he kissed with all he had wrapping her around his waist. When they came up from the sea of lust for air, she saw him. Surprise, excitement and joy filled her voice as she spoke the forbidden truth, "Dyson." Looking at her, he didn't exspect her to be in such a shock, finding it funny he laughed and real laugh, one she'd hadn't even heard before, "Kenzie." Dyson pressed his lips against hers, at first she was unsure but then she remembered it was a dream.

She let it happen, She wanted it to happen. He showed her just what a Fae could do and they were together, her saying his name, him saying hers, all night. In dream land anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Lost Girl.  
**Author's Note:** Thank You to all those who read. Reviews would be nice. Thank you to all who followed and favorited. I couldn't remembered if Trick knows about Dyson getting his love back.

* * *

**Part Two**

**Dyson's POV**

I walked into The Dal hoping that Bo wasn't around, it was getting really difficult acting like I felt nothing when I did. This past month had been hell but I was eternally grateful to Kenzi for making me whole again even if it did hurt. I couldn't understand why she remained "Team Dyson" even after everything. Walking to the bar and sat down. Trick pored me a drink, I was lost in thought. "Dyson something is going on with you and its not just Hale no longer being your partner. Maybe I can help?" I looked up at my old friend contemplating weather or not to tell him. For the time being I decided against it, softly I said, "It's nothing friend thank you for your concern." I watched as he walked away to tend to other people. I drank a few more drinks and wondered if I should tell but then he'd want to know how and when. I didn't know if I be able to say that it was Kenzi when I didn't even know how she did it or why. Whenever I'd ask about she would laugh and say, "Power tools. Later Dyson, later." and change the subject. I knew she was hiding something and it scared me to think what it was. She hadn't told Bo either yet I ask and she say , "It isn't the right time." Lately something was different about her but I couldn't put my finger on just what it was. I was well into my sixth drink when I smelt Tamsin, Bo and Lauren walking toward me, that was strange. They were going on about some case but when people started to look at us Bo said, "Um maybe we should discus this else where. How does my place sound?" Everyone agreed, I pulled my wallet out and dropped some money on the bar then walked out with everyone.

The moment we got to Bo's I felt something, not sure what it was I said nothing. She opened the door and led us in, hearing music from up stairs she said, "Oh Kenzi is asleep already. She has has been do a lot of that lately. Do you think I should worry?" We all sat on the couch when Lauren said, "She's only human Bo." I was really paying much attention because I trying figure out what it was I felt when I got here. Then I heard it, past the conversation around me, past the music, a moan. It was from Kenzi and now it made sense. It was arousal that I felt, Kenzi's. Once I realized what was happening, I felt embarrassed. I took a breath and all I smell, feel and, taste was her. My heart was pounding I could feel my inner animal trying to claw its way to the surface. Snapped out my trance when I felt a hand on me. Looking up I saw Bo she spoke, "Dyson are you even listening?" I told her I was but had no idea what was being said. I had yet another beer trying to ease my self. A few minutes went by and I had just begun to focus on the task at hand and then I heard it. It was as if she were standing right next to me breathing it into my ear, "Dyson." I gulped hoping that we could rap this up so I could get out of here like a hell hound out of hell. Crossing my legs because it all seemed to finally be catching up with me physically.

Just than she appeared right in front of me. She was wearing a black flannel shirt with the buttons undone to just above her navel and a small pair of pajama shorts. She had bites on her neck and scratches on her stomach. Kenzi look as if she was attacked by a wild animal. For some reason all I could say was, "Bo." Everyone look up in shock from what she saw Bo said, "Oh my God Kenzi what happened? Are you OK?" But she just stood there as if she didn't hear Bo. Again Bo called her and she said or did nothing. So I said all I could muster up, "Kenz." she walked to me and straddled my waist, she kissed my neck. Bo was yelling to her but she never looked back not that I minded all that much. But something didn't right I knew that . I guess Kezni having her hands up my shirt and I having lost the remaining tread of control became to much for because she reach out for her. The oddest thing happened when she touched her, she disappeared like she was never there. I knew now what had changed that I couldn't place before. Without meaning to I said aloud, "She smells more Fae." Both Tamrin and Bo said at the same time, "What in the world was that?" We all were silent for some time. Like we'd all forgotten she was there it was Lauren to break the ice, "Um I don't get why you guys kept going on about Kenzi because she has not come down from her room. I know that we've had a few drinks and its a little late but I mean for real. Dyson you were like making out with air and yelling at nothing. If you were Human it could pass but you're Fae." We looked at her as if maybe she had one to many. Tamsin explained to her the things that we saw that she didn't.

After it was all said without another thought we all got to go up stairs to check on Kenzi. The journey up to Kenzi's room felt like a life time, I was afraid for her. I remember the time she fell ill with the foot soup and how even then when we were not I could bare to lose her. I thought of how when I was in her body I wanted to kill people for the things they done to her. This had to do with how she got my love back I'm sure. I'd make that Norn pay no matter the consequences Fae rules be damned. No one will hurt my Kenzi and get far. Before I time to make sense of my thoughts Bo open the door. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw. Woods surrounding Kenzie's bed, we had to push our way trough. We got to her and she was still moaning she looked like she did down stairs only there was purple veins all over her body. Bo looked at me, "Dyson who or what is doing this can you tell?" I knew what she ment so I stepped a bit closer to the bed leaning over Kenzi careful not to touch her. I sniffed, I had to hold back a growl as I pulled back. Looking over to the others, "Nothing but her." However that wasn't entirely true but it couldn't be possible. I'd been else where all night. I smelt me. Bo looked to Lauren and Tamrin, "Sorry Bo I've never seen anything like this." Before we could say anything more she moaned loudly, "Oh holy Fae gods. Oh Dyson. Oh." My wolf was howling on the inside, everyone looked at me, I trough my hands up to show that I hadn't touched her. Again she talk breathlessly, "I love you Dyson, I always have, I always wanted you for Bo because I was afraid to have you for my self." We didn't know what do or say. I guess she could see the tension and being Dark Fae had no problem being the bad guy. Tamsin made her way to Kenzi and before we had time to stop her nudged Kenzi awake. She open her eyes and the trees went away but the veins didn't. I guess she saw the trees fade because she looked as lost as were when said, "Um what going on and why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

**Kenzi's POV **

I woke up to someone poking me on the arm. When I opened my eyes I saw trees fading and Dyson, Bo, Lauren and, Tamsin looking at me worried. I asked what was up and they said nothing. My body felt as though I had been running for days. My Norn-Rash itched like hell, I picked up my arm to see and I saw purple veins I knew had come from the norn rash. In a panic I looked up and said, "Holy molely Norn Rash. BoBo someone needs to take me to Trickster. Lil Momma has things to confess." They all just looked at me lost. I yelled, "Now people." Dyson picked me up bridal style and carried me out. I whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry D-Man I should said something sooner." He looked at me and told it would be OK and I believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Lost girl.  
**Author's note:** So I found out Trick does know about Dyson's Love. Also according to the latest Episode it has been about two months. Again thank you to those who've read. Really lots of thank yous to those who Follow and Favorite. SUPER DUPER thanks to those who take the time to comment. Also not one of my longest sorry.

**Part 3**

* * *

**Bo's POV**

I'm not sure how to feel about the things I heard my best friend say. I mean she was unconscious and affected by some sort of Fae thing. She said loved Dyson and I felt somthing other than happy I knew that for sure. However now wasn't the time for that because she is still my best friend and I do love her. I feel as though this is my fault she had gone on sometime back about how she had something important she wanted to talk about but I kept putting it off.

We arrived to The Dal and walked in to find it empty. Trick must have been having some sort of Light Fae meeting. I opened the door to see not only Light but also Dark Fae. Everyone was looking at me, "Trick there is something wrong with Kenzi and we need your help." I saw his face drop as the next sentence fell from him. A line I'd never though I'd hear. "I'm in the middle of Fae business and well Kenzi is Human." I felt so upset. "Trick this is life or death. How could you say such a thing its Kenzi. Hale? Vex?" I don't even know where Vex had come from must have been something big if he ended up back here. I guess it had to be him to say what they where all thinking, "Sorry luv but she isn't one of us." I should've ripped his heart out right then and there but before I could give it another thought a voice said, "Not yet. But I guess only time and the wolf can tell." What the heck did that mean and who the hell was this lady. Was she talking about Dyson? Did he have something to do with what was going on with Kenzi? I knew they'd been hidding something but I just ignored it.

Everyone looked at her. I guess I left the door open enough for the others to hear because Dyson burst through the door with a limp Kenzi in his arms.

* * *

**Dyson's POV **

I listened as Bo pleaded with Trick for help. The words he spoke broke my heart. Then Vex after all that she'd done for him I could rip him to shreds. A woman voice began to talk and we listened. I recognized that voice but couldn't place it. As if she knew what I was thinking Kenzi said softly, "Dyson its the Norn, I'm sorry I just wanted you to be compete again." Then she pasted out. I still had no idea what she'd done to get my love back. But after all I'd heard and felt tonight I knew why. She loved me. Truely loved me without needing my love in return. Now I knew that somewhere in the back of my mind I loved her to but I was afraid of the consequence. My wolf was on fire.

I pushed open the door. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NORN? WHAT DID YOU TAKE FROM HER?" She laughed and everyone watched, "I have done and taken nothing from her. Matter of fact she harmed me and took back your love. What has happened to her has been by the hand of the fates. A gift yet curse."

* * *

**AN:** So there a little something to quench your thurst. Because I just found out there is not going to be a new episode till the 10th and it wouldn't feel right to leave you nice people hanging as I've done in the past with other stories. Sorry to them but I'm trying to be a better Fanfic writer this year lucky you :) Reviews? Also if you'd like to chit-chat lost girl find me on twitter MireyaAGarza


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl all rights go to whom they may. This is just for fun.  
**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long wait. Like so so sorry. I just got a new episode coursing through my veins so yeah. Still no word on the show of Kenzi's rash.

* * *

**Part 4**

**Kenzi's POV**

I heard the Norn speak of how what was happening to me was at the hand of someone bigger than her and then I pasted out in Dyson's arms. I slipped in unconsciousness past the white light into something deeper. Words began to fill the space around me over and over repeating almost driving me into panic, " Wake up, Remember who you are, the Promise made." What in the Fae was happening?

Suddenly the white was changing into images. Bodies were everywhere, the smell of fire mixed with blood and honey was in the air. There was pain so much pain, I could feel it all but yet not at all. Standing there like I knew the place but couldn't say the name. It was a war this much I knew in a place that once was beautiful. A place far far away in a land that time can't change.

Just as quick as I saw this scene a new came into view. I was standing with a sword at the throat of a person. I felt like me just not in control. I said, "Why have you done this? Why did you choose the rebel? You are now a trader and You will pay." The person looked up at me. My heart stopped. It was Dyson he spoke, "Would you really kill me just to prove your right?" He reached up and took the sword from my trembling hands. Stepping closer to me his breathed into my ear, "I'm a ghost, you're an angel, one and the same." I felt love for him like I've never felt for anyone. Something that went straight to my soul. Our lips were cracked and bloody, bring bitter sweet pain as they met. I could hear him in my mind, "We are no longer both of the light. If we do this you will do this you will be committing treason. I'm giving you a choice my love." At this point we both could see crystal clear that the inevitable end was near but we made our choice a trial by fire because we knew to battle was the only way we feel. I said, "I don't care I love you and I will always no matter what. Do me a favor before they find us take my wings so I may fall and find you again one day. Promise." He whispered in my ear "I promise I will always find you." He ran his hand down my back unzipping my white armor gown. Standing there barring every scar of every battle, barring the marks of my rank. He looked at me and I moment of doubt cross his face as he turned his back on me. I wanted this, him. Kissing his neck I undid his now Black armored robe. I saw his wings had gone from a slightly lighter shade of his skin like mine to a black. He turned to face me yet again kissing me. Our bodies touched as did our very entities like fire on ice. I can feel us both going higher and higher as our pure love make its way to our physical being he bites my neck reaches around my back and rips my wings right out of me. I feel my self falling in the best way possible in pure ecstasy and love. The last thing I hear is "I love you."

Though I am no longer part of the scene I am still somehow baring witness. Another man comes into view in a white robe. He speaks, "Dyson the war has been won by the light. Since you were once my brother I am to give you a choice. Be banished to hell knowing who you are or banished to earth and be wiped clean not know you were once part of the start. Living amongst mortals but being cursed to never being one of them. Always being know in a way as Fallen Amongst Earthlings. Fae." Dyson said, "I choose Fae. What of the architect?" The man responded, "Don't you worry about McKenzia she will have her own consequence to bare in due time."

* * *

I'm waking up to Dyson looking at me with fear in his eyes. I feel incredibally weak but pull my self up enough to full on kiss him. I feel everyone looking at us. Pulling away I look at him as I lean back on the chair, he has a questioning look on his face as he says, "Kenzi?" I pass out yet again. I need him to remember to choose me like he didn't long ago because if he doesn't I'm afraid I may die.

**A/N: **Shorter but I got lazy and wanted to upload something for you guys. Happy Valentine's 3. #MARSISCOMING


End file.
